


The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 1x13

by emynn, thumpathumpapodcast



Series: The Thumpa Thumpa Queer as Folk Podcast - Season One [13]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Analysis, Character Analysis, F/F, F/M, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thumpathumpapodcast/pseuds/thumpathumpapodcast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This week, we welcome guest host Sergio, husband of Regina (@crazygoodfun) who was our guest for episode 1x10.  Listen in as Emy chats with Sergio about episode 1x13 - an episode where outsiders make a big impact.  We shine a light on the great Emmett Honeycutt, examine Melanie’s infidelity, and delve into Brian’s dealings with Kip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thumpa Thumpa Podcast - Episode 1x13

**Listen to episode 1x13 of The Thumpa Thumpa[here](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/e/qaf-1x13/)! **

**Originally Posted: May 16, 2016  
**

**Duration: 47:53**

**Author's Note:**

> Our home base is at [Tumblr](https://thumpathumpapodcast.tumblr.com), where fans can share their thoughts and ideas for episode discussion and also what _Queer as Folk_ means to them. We also post episode-specific content to get you in the spirit for new eps! Be sure to also follow us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thethumpathumpa) for updates and general _Queer as Folk_ fun.
> 
> Subscribe to us here on AO3, but also check us out on [Podbean](http://thumpathumpapodcast.podbean.com/) and [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/thumpa-thumpa-queer-as-folk/id1065308838?mt=2) to get notifications when we post new episodes and listen from your mobile device -- and be sure to leave a review!


End file.
